PBA Puts TV5 on Top of Mega Manila Primetime TV Ratings
February 26, 2014 The PLDT MyDSL PBA 2014 Philippine Cup: Brgy Ginebra vs San Mig Coffee put IBC-13 at the no.1 spot of the primetime race in Kantar Media’s Mega Manila household ratings last February 12 and 14, 2014. The PLDT Home DSL PBA Philippine Cup Semifinals series between the San Mig Super Coffee Mixers and Barangay Ginebra San Miguel started to reach its viewership last January 28. While IBC-13 with have the facilities to allow the broadcast of the games, they would need a coveror to handle the actual games. They have coming up with an coverage of the games, particularly in the creatives part. IBC, under new management, bought the rights of Sports5 and aired the PBA games on Channel 13 by buying airtime from the government-run network IBC-13. But in 2014, it will moved to 8:30 p.m. slot during Wednesda and Friday, due to the popularity on weeknights gained by the fantasy series Janella in Wonderland which is started for IBC fantaserye craze while it will waited for the battle of the mermaids in March 17. With 19,279 fans in attendance at the SMART Araneta Coliseum last January 31, the game averaged about 3.5 million viewers or 15% higher than ABS-CBN an GMA in NUTAM. In MEGATAM, where a critical number of urban viewers are measured, ratings surpassed the two other networks with The Kapinoy Network claiming 10.5 TNS versus the 8.3 TNS of ABS-CBN and 7.8 AMR of GMA. The recent PBA viewership ratings on IBC-13 mark the highest ever for the league since 1996. IBC also claimed high viewership numbers in Visayas and Mindanao that evening. The Kapinoy network garnered 35.8% audience share or 11.1% TNS in the Visayas versus ABS-CBN’s 25.9% audience share or 8.1% AMR and GMA’s 14.9% audience share or 3.1% TNS. Meanwhile, Mindanano viewers were also tuned in to the game, as proven by The Kapinoy Network’s 23.7% audience share or 7.9% AMR against ABS-CBN’s 28.6% audience share or 4.9% AMR and GMA’s 14.2% audience share or 1.9% AMR. The effort to better service the public with balanced programming finally paid off for IBC-13. Among IBC-13 programs credited for the weekend boost is the game show Who Wants To Be A Millionaire?, which also enjoyed a higher during its February 8 episode. Drew Arellano, show game master and host, is proud of the results, which he said is reflective of the hard work he and the show’s production staff had continuously poured into the show. Joe D'Mango's Love Notes, which is also part of the Saturday programming of the network, has also been credited for enticing weekend viewers to tune in to the channel. February 12, 2014 (Wednesday) Total Philippines (Urban+Rural) # Janella in Wonderland (IBC) - 38.4% # Express Balita (IBC) - 35.3% # 2014 PLDT MyDSL PBA Philippine Cup Semifinals: San Mig Coffee Mixers vs. Barangay Ginebra San Miguel (Live) (IBC) - 33.4% # Honesto (ABS-CBN) - 31.2% # TV Patrol (ABS-CBN) - 30.2% # Annaliza (ABS-CBN) - 27.8% # Got to Believe (ABS-CBN) - 26.6% # APO Tanghali Na! (IBC) - 20.8% # Be Careful With My Heart (ABS-CBN) - 18.8% # The Legal Wife (ABS-CBN) - 16.5% # 24 Oras (GMA) - 14.5% # It's Showtime (ABS-CBN) - 13.8% # Minute To Win It / Princess Hours (ABS-CBN) / Adarna (GMA) - 13.6% # 2014 PLDT MyDSL PBA Philippine Cup (Live) (TV5) - 13.0% # SpongeBob SquarePants (IBC) - 12.9% # Carmela (GMA) - 12.5% # Carita de Angel (IBC) - 12.1% # Eat Bulaga! (GMA) - 12.0% # Glory Jane (IBC) - 11.7% # Galema: Anak ni Zuma (ABS-CBN) - 11.3% # Kirarin (IBC) - 11.1% # Winx Club (IBC) - 10.7% # Ghost Fighter (IBC) - 10.3% # My Puhunan (ABS-CBN) - 9.6% # The Ryzza Mae Show / Rhodora X (GMA) - 9.5% # Kapamilya Blockbusters: Wont Last A Day Without You (ABS-CBN) / Villa Quintana (GMA) - 9.4% # Crazy Love (ABS-CBN) / Magkano Ba Ang Pag-Ibig? (GMA) - 9.3% # A 100-Year Legacy (GMA) - 8.1% # Detective Conan / The Borrowed Wife (GMA) - 8.0% # InuYasha (GMA) - 7.8% 12 February 2014 Comparative Total Philippines (Urban+ Rural) :Ratings Data: ABS-CBN vs. GMA7 vs. IBC13 and TV5 :Source: Kantar Media / TNS :2014 Sochi Winter Olympics: Luge (0.6%) vs. Kape’t Pandasal (0.3%) / My Puhunan (Replay) (0.7%) vs. Reporter’s Notebook (Replay) (0.7%) :Umagang Kay Ganda (4.4%) vs. Unang Hirit (3.4%) vs. Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? (2.9%) :Kris TV (5.4%) vs. Doraemon (5.9%) / Pokemon (7.7%) vs. Joey & Teysi (4.2%) :Ghost Fighter (10.3%) vs. Ultraman Mebius (5.1%) vs. Detective Conan (8.0%) :Kirarin (11.1%) vs. Kuroko’s Basketball (5.3%) vs. Inuyasha (7.8%) :Winx Club (10.7%) vs. Naruto Shippuuden (6.2%) vs. Flame of Recca (7.1%) / Dragon Ball Z Kai (6.5%) :Crazy Love (9.3%) / Minute To Win It (13.6%) vs. Kusina Master: Sikreto Ng Experto (4.6%) / Tunay Na Buhay (5.3%) vs. Showbiz Star (3.2%) :Be Careful With My Heart (18.8%) vs. The Ryzza Mae Show (9.5%) vs. Love Keeps Going (4.7%) :APO Tanghali Na! (20.8%) vs. It’s Showtime (13.8%) vs. Eat Bulaga! (12.0%) :Kapamilya Blockbusters: Wont Last A Day Without You (9.4%) vs. Villa Quintana (9.4%) / Magkano Ba Ang Pag-Ibig? (9.3%) vs. 2014 Sochi Winter Olympics: Short Track: Men's 1500m Heats, Semis & Final (6.9%) :SpongeBob SquarePants (12.9%) vs. Galema Anak Ni Zuma (11.3%) vs. The Borrowed Wife (8.0%) :My Puhunan (9.6%) / Princess Hours (13.6%) vs. T.O.D.A.S. Kids (7.0%) / Noli Me Tangere (5.4%) vs. Tale of Arang A Love Without End (6.5%) :Annaliza (27.8%) vs. Carita de Angel (11.7%) vs. Paraiso Ko'y Ikaw (7.2%) :Express Balita (35.3%) vs. TV Patrol (30.2%) vs. 24 Oras (14.5%) vs. Aksyon (4.3%) / Lets Ask Pilipinas (3.8%) :Janella in Wonderland (38.4%) vs. Honesto (31.2%) vs. Adarna (13.6%) vs. Madam Chairman (4.1%) :2014 PLDT MyDSL PBA Philippine Cup Semifinals: San Mig Coffee Mixers vs. Barangay Ginebra San Miguel (Live) (33.4%) vs. Got To Believe (26.6%) vs. 2014 PLDT MyDSL PBA Philippine Cup (Live) (13.0%) vs. Carmela (12.5%) :The Legal Wife (16.5%) / Aquino & Abunda Tonight (7.5%) vs. Rhodora X (9.5%) :Glory Jane (10.7%) vs. The Biggest Loser Pinoy Edition Doubles (6.4%) vs. A 100-Year Legacy (8.1%) vs. 2014 LBC Ronda Pilipinas International Edition (3.2%) / History With Lourd Tsismis Noon Kasaysayan Ngayon (1.8%) :Bandila (3.0%) vs. Saksi (5.3%) vs. News Team 13 (3.9%) vs. Pilipinas News (1.1%) / Reaksyon Kasama Si Luchi Cruz-Valdes (0.7%) :Banana Nite (1.6%) vs. Powerhouse (3.5%) vs. 2014 Sohi Winter Olympics: Short Track Men's 1,500m Finals (1.7%) vs. 2014 Sochi Winter Olympics: Figure Skating Live (0.5%) :2014 Sochi Winter Olympics: Figure Skating: Pairs Free Program: Join in progress (1.0%) vs. O Shopping (0.4%) vs. The Medyo Late Night Show With Jojo A. (0.9%) February 13, 2014 (Thursday) Total Philippines (Urban+Rural) # Janella in Wonderland (IBC) - 39.4% # Express Balita (IBC) - 37.7% # Honesto (ABS-CBN) - 33.7% # TV Patrol (ABS-CBN) - 30.4% # Got to Believe (ABS-CBN) - 29.7% # Annaliza (ABS-CBN) - 27.2% # APO Tanghali Na! (IBC) - 21.1% # The Legal Wife (ABS-CBN) - 20.5% # Be Careful With My Heart (ABS-CBN) - 18.0% # Adarna (GMA) - 16.9% # Carmela (GMA) - 15.2% # 24 Oras (GMA) - 14.7% # SpongeBob SquarePants (IBC) - 14.1% # Minute To Win It (ABS-CBN) - 13.9% # It's Showtime (ABS-CBN) - 13.8% # Carita de Angel (IBC) - 13.4% # Princess Hours (ABS-CBN) - 12.8% # Eat Bulaga! / Rhodora X (GMA) - 12.6% # Glory Jane (IBC) - 11.8% # Galema: Anak ni Zuma (ABS-CBN) - 11.5% # Kirarin (IBC) - 11.4% # Winx Club (IBC) - 11.2% # Ghost Fighter (IBC) - 11.1% # 2014 Sochi Winter Olympics: Figure Skating Men's Short Program Elims (IBC) - 11.0% # Kapamilya Blockbusters: I Do (ABS-CBN) - 10.9% # Aquino & Abunda Tonight (ABS-CBN) - 10.3% # Magkano Ba Ang Pag-Ibig? (GMA) - 10.2% # Villa Quintana (GMA) - 9.9% # The Ryzza Mae Show (GMA) - 9.5% # Crazy Love (ABS-CBN) / A 100-Year Legacy (GMA) - 9.2% 13 February 2014 Comparative Total Philippines (Urban+ Rural) :Ratings Data: ABS-CBN vs. GMA7 vs. IBC13 and TV5 :Source: Kantar Media / TNS :2014 Sochi Winter Olympics: Speed Skating (0.7%) vs. Kape’t Pandasal (0.3%) / TNT: Tapatan Ni Tunying (Replay) (0.8%) vs. Born To Be Wild (Replay) (1.0%) :Umagang Kay Ganda (4.2%) vs. Unang Hirit (3.4%) vs. Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? (2.1%) :Kris TV (5.5%) vs. Doraemon (6.5%) / Pokemon (7.4%) vs. Joey & Teysi (2.0%) :Ghost Fighter (11.1%) vs. Ultraman Mebius (5.4%) vs. Detective Conan (7.6%) / Inuyasha (7.4%) :Kirarin (11.4%) vs. Kuroko’s Basketball (5.0%) vs. Flame of Recca (7.4%) :Winx Club (11.2%) vs. Naruto Shippuuden (6.5%) vs. Dragon Ball Z Kai (8.1%) :Crazy Love (9.2%) / Minute To Win It (13.9%) vs. Kusina Master Sikreto Ng Experto (6.5%) / Tunay Na Buhay (6.9%) vs. Showbiz Star (3.9%) :Be Careful With My Heart (18.0%) vs. The Ryzza Mae Show (9.5%) vs. Love Keeps Going (6.1%) :APO Tanghali Na! (21.1%) vs. It’s Showtime (13.8%) vs. Eat Bulaga! (12.6%) :Kapamilya Blockbusters: I Do (10.9%) vs. Villa Quintana (9.9%) / Magkano Ba Ang Pag-Ibig? (10.2%) vs. 2014 Sochi Winter Olympics: Short Track Men's 1,000m Heats (7.5%) :SpongeBob SquarePants (14.1%) vs. Galema Anak Ni Zuma (11.5%) vs. The Borrowed Wife (8.9%) :TNT: Tapatan Ni Tunying (8.6%) / Princess Hours (12.8%) vs. Tale of Arang A Love Without End (7.0%) vs. T.O.D.A.S. Kids (4.6%) / Noli Me Tangere (3.3%) :Annaliza (27.1%) vs. Carita de Angel (13.4%) vs. Paraiso Koy Ikaw (8.3%) :Express Balita (37.7%) vs. TV Patrol (30.4%) vs. 24 Oras (14.7%) vs. Aksyon (4.4%) / Lets Ask Pilipinas (3.9%) :Janella in Wonderland (39.4%) vs. Honesto (33.7%) vs. Adarna (16.9%) vs. Madam Chairman (3.6%) :Got to Believe (29.7%) vs. Carmela (15.2%) vs. 2014 Sochi Winter Olympics: Figure Skating Men's Short Program Elims (11.0%) vs. Obsession (2.5%) :The Legal Wife (20.5%) / Aquino & Abunda Tonight (10.3%) vs. Rhodora X (12.6%) vs. Asia's Next Top Model (1.7%) / 2014 LBC Ronda Pilipinas International Edition (2.1%) / Bigtime (1.4%) :Glory Jane (11.8%) vs. The Biggest Loser Pinoy Edition Doubles (6.0%) vs. A 100-Year Legacy (9.2%) vs. Pilipinas News (1.5%) / Reaksyon Kasama Si Luchi Cruz-Valdes (1.4%) :Bandila (3.0%) vs. Saksi (4.9%) vs. News Team 13 (2.1%) vs. 2014 Sochi Winter Olympics: Figure Skating Live (1.9%) :Alisto! (2.9%) vs. Banana Nite (1.6%) vs. Kakampi Mo Ang Batas (1.1%) :2014 Sochi Winter Olympics: Figure Skating Men's Short Program Elims (1.0%) vs. O Shopping (0.4%) vs. The Medyo Late Night Show With Jojo A. (1.0%) February 14, 2014 (Friday) Total Philippines (Urban+Rural) #''Janella in Wonderland'' (IBC) - 38.1% #''Express Balita'' (IBC) - 36.6% #''2014 PLDT MyDSL PBA Philippine Cup Semifinals: Barangay Ginebra San Miguel vs. San Mig Coffee Mixers (Live)'' (IBC) - 34.7% #''Honesto'' (ABS-CBN) - 31.7% #''TV Patrol'' (ABS-CBN) - 30.4% #''Got to Believe'' (ABS-CBN) - 28.0% #''Annaliza'' (ABS-CBN) - 24.2% #''APO Tanghali Na!'' (IBC) - 22.1% #''Be Careful With My Heart'' (ABS-CBN) - 18.7% #''The Legal Wife'' (ABS-CBN) - 16.9% #''Minute To Win It'' (ABS-CBN) - 15.0% #''It's Showtime'' (ABS-CBN) - 14.8% #''SpongeBob SquarePants'' (IBC) - 14.7% #''Carita de Angel'' (IBC) - 14.5% #''Adarna'' (GMA) - 14.2% #''24 Oras'' (GMA) - 13.7% #''Carmela'' (GMA) - 13.4% #''Glory Jane'' (IBC) - 12.8% #''Princess Hours'' (ABS-CBN) - 12.6% #''Eat Bulaga!'' (GMA) - 12.0% #''Kapamilya Blockbusters: One More Chance'' (ABS-CBN) - 11.5% #''Galema: Anak ni Zuma'' (ABS-CBN) - 11.2% #''Magkano Ba Ang Pag-Ibig?'' (GMA) / Kirarin (IBC) - 11.1% #''Rhodora X'' (GMA) - 10.8% #''Winx Club'' (IBC) - 10.7% #''Ghost Fighter'' (IBC) - 11.4% #''2014 PLDT MyDSL PBA Philippine Cup Finals (Live)'' (TV5) - 10.2% #''Villa Quintana'' (GMA) - 10.0% #''Crazy Love'' (ABS-CBN) / The Ryzza Mae Show (GMA) - 9.6% #''A 100-Year Legacy'' (GMA) - 9.2% 14 February 2014 Comparative Total Philippines (Urban+ Rural) :Ratings Data: ABS-CBN vs. GMA7 vs. IBC13 and TV5 :Source: Kantar Media / TNS :2014 Sochi Winter Olympics: Short Track Semifinals (0.8%) vs. Kape’t Pandasal (0.1%) / Matanglawin (Replay) (0.5%) vs. Alisto! (Replay) (0.7%) :Umagang Kay Ganda (4.3%) vs. Unang Hirit (3.7%) vs. Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? (3.1%) :Kris TV (6.6%) vs. Doraemon (6.0%) / Pokemon (7.3%) vs. Joey & Teysi (4.2%) :Ghost Fighter (11.4%) vs. Ultraman Mebius (5.9%) vs. Detective Conan (8.4%) :Kirarin (11.1%) vs. Kuroko’s Basketball (5.9%) vs. Inuyasha (7.3%) :Winx Club (10.7%) vs. Naruto Shippuuden (7.2%) vs. Flame of Recca (7.1%) / Dragon Ball Z Kai (7.1%) :Crazy Love (9.6%) / Minute To Win It (15.0%) vs. Kusina Master Sikreto Ng Experto (4.8%) / Tunay Na Buhay (5.5%) vs. Showbiz Star (2.2%) :Be Careful With My Heart (18.7%) vs. The Ryzza Mae Show (9.6%) vs. Love Keeps Goingf (2.1%) :APO Tanghali Na! (22.1%) vs. It’s Showtime (14.8%) vs. Eat Bulaga! (12.0%) :Kapamilya Blockbusters: One More Chance (11.5%) vs. Villa Quintana (10.0%) / Magkano Ba Ang Pag-Ibig? (11.1%) vs. 2014 Sochi Winter Olympics: Short Track Men's 5,000m Relay Semifinals (5.1%) :SpongeBob SquarePants (14.7%) vs. Galema Anak Ni Zuma (11.2%) vs. The Borrowed Wife (8.7%) :Hiwaga (9.4%) / Princess Hours (12.6%) vs. Tale Of Arang A Love Without End (6.8%) vs. T.O.D.A.S. Kids (2.7%) / Noli Me Tangere (1.9%) :Carita de Angel (14.5%) vs. Annaliza (24.2%) vs. Paraiso Koy Ikaw (7.6%) :Express Balita (36.6%) vs. TV Patrol (30.4%) vs. 24 Oras (13.7%) vs. Aksyon (4.8%) / Lets Ask Pilipinas (3.2%) :Janella in Wonderland (38.1%) vs. Honesto (31.7%) vs. Adarna (14.2%) vs. Madam Chairman (3.9%) :2014 PLDT MyDSL PBA Philippine Cup Semifinals: Barangay Ginebra San Miguel vs. San Mig Coffee Mixers (Live) (34.7%) vs. Got to Believe (28.0%) vs. Carmela Ang Pinakamagandang Babae Sa Mundong Ibabaw (13.4%) vs. 2014 PLDT MyDSL PBA Philippine Cup Finals (Live) (10.2%) :The Legal Wife (16.9%) / Aquino & Abunda Tonight (8.6%) vs. Rhodora X (10.8%) :Glory Jane (12.8%) vs. The Biggest Loser Pinoy Edition Doubles (6.0%) vs. A 100-Year Legacy (9.2%) vs. 2014 LBC Ronda Pilipinas International Edition (4.2%) / Pilipinas News (3.1%) / Reaksyon Kasama Si Luchi Cruz-Valdes (2.4%) :Bandila (2.7%) vs. Saksi (3.3%) vs. News Team 13 (2.1%) vs. 2014 Sochi Winter Olympics: Figure Skating Live (2.6%) :Banana Nite (1.7%) / O Shopping (0.2%) vs. I-Witness (1.1%) / The Medyo Late Night Show With Jojo A. (1.2%) vs. 2014 Sochi Winter Olympics: Figure Skating Finals (0.9%)